


porcelana

by asasreticentes (wingsaloof)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Inner Dialogue, M/M, Old Work, Teikou Era, Translation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/asasreticentes
Summary: Murasakibara só queria o antigo Akashi de volta. O Akashi que tinha os dois olhos da mesma cor, o Akashi gentil e que até sorria para ele de vez em quando, o Akashi que o aguentava falando por horas sobre doces, o Akashi que ele tanto adorava.O mesmo Akashi que ele irreversivelmente quebrou.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Murasakibara Atsushi
Kudos: 4





	porcelana

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [porcelain doll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448161) by [wingsaloof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/wingsaloof). 



> história originalmente escrita em Outubro de 2013. digitar essa frase me assustou com como o tempo passa rápido.
> 
> disponível em outros sites com o nome 'porcelain doll', mas como postei uma tradução para o inglês dessa fic com esse mesmo nome, troquei aqui para não confundir as duas versões

Quem é esse monstro que me encara friamente com esse olho amarelo?

Quem é esse monstro a quem chamam de Imperador?

Por que ele atende pelo seu nome, Akachin? Eu sei que ele não é você.

Akachin, onde você está?

Um dia depois da aula, nós não tivemos treino e decidimos dar uma volta por aí. Você me comprou um sorvete e nós andamos pelo distrito comercial. Falamos sobre o time, os próximos jogos, até sobre para que colégio nós queríamos ir. Passamos na frente de uma lojinha de antiguidades, pela qual você ficou extremamente interessado. Você lembra, né? Tinha uma bonequinha com cabelos ruivos que nem os seus, roupas brancas que nem as suas. Ela era tão bonitinha, e parecia tão forte e impecável e perfeita. Ela me lembrava de você, sabia? Os dois eram iguaizinhos. A pele pálida, uma beleza incomum, a aparente força e perfeição, como eu disse antes. Eu lembro que você ficou encantado pela aparência dela, em algum modo filosófico. Algo sobre como as coisas se quebram fácil.

Eu só vim entender aquilo muito tempo depois.

Naquele cansativo dia onde eu te desafiei, você desapareceu. No exato momento onde você piscou e aquele monstro tomou o seu lugar, eu me lembrei da boneca. E caído no chão, te encarando, eu notei que havia quebrado o meu boneco de porcelana. O meu Akashi, gentil, calmo, pacífico, não estava mais ali.

Só tinha um monstro de olhar congelador. Um imperador que fala sempre com um tom monótono, me chama pelo primeiro nome, é sempre tão frio e calculista. Um ser desconhecido que me assusta e me amedronta. Alguém que acreditam ser você, mas eu sei que não é.

Eu juro, eu tentei te resgatar. Eu tentei falar com você por meio dele, te procurar no meio daquele nada que eu sentia vindo dele, mas foi inútil.

E isso tudo é culpa minha.

Me desculpe, Akachin. Me desculpe, por favor. Volte pra mim. Eu não quero mais esse monstro. Eu sinto a sua falta. Eu juro que vou ser diferente, não vou encher o seu saco com conversas inúteis, vou tentar não comer durante os meus treinos, e vou sempre te seguir lealmente como eu sempre fiz. Quantas lágrimas eu terei que derrubar até que você consiga derrotar esse chamado imperador e volte pro meu lado? Eu quero você de volta. Por favor. Por favor. Me desculpa.

Se eu só tivesse sido mais cuidadoso, se eu não tivesse brincado sem me importar muito, se eu tivesse tomado conta de você, você não teria quebrado nas minhas mãos. Se partiu em um milhão de pedaços e agora tudo o que sobrou, é um dos olhos vermelhos, que se antes eram brilhantes, aconchegantes e confortáveis, hoje é só uma bola fria e sem vida, que poderia muito bem ser descartada em prol de mais uma vitória do Imperador.

...

Akachin, será que você está me ouvindo agora?

...

Eu me pergunto se há algum modo de juntar os pedaços da sua porcelana de volta...


End file.
